


Touch of Defiance

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Dance of Devotion [12]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Smut and a touch of angst, because there is always angst, i don't make the rules, not for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Griffin is thrown off her game with Valtor's words of disobedience replacing every thought of control in her head. Her orders are overpowered when he is the one in need of a firmer touch but, fortunately, his surrender to her runs deeper into his being than speech can reach.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Dance of Devotion [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Touch of Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> This is what came out of a prompt from my celebration for 100k words in the Dance of Devotion series after a serious blockage in my whole process of drafting an idea. Hopefully, that is overcome now and there will be more to follow this little peek into the depth of their dynamic.

_“It’s hot when you talk back.”_

She could say it. She was the Domme. She could say anything, and it would be the truth anyway. Nothing could match the wild beating of her heart sending heat pooling in her lower belly to turn into the wetness dripping out of her in response to him laying himself at her hands and feet but having him pushing her to grab his hair and pull him into a kiss as she shoved his hand between her legs was a whole another brand of delicious that had her throbbing in need and struggling not to lick her lips. The verbal defiance worked just as well, making her weak in the knees with how much it gave her the opportunity to take from him. She could bend him to her will if only she had any thoughts left in her mind apart from the image of his mischievous smile.

She could tell him what he was doing to her. The slobbering, soppy mess she was behind her silent facade would pour itself out into words once she opened her mouth to flood him with her weakness. There was nothing wrong with letting him dip his fingers in the arousal his submission affected her being with every time he gave it to her. It was all for him and seeing her come her brains out had only driven him further into the heights of pleasure and desperation accordingly to how she’d been using her power over him at the time.

He’d given her that control for a reason, however, and him talking back in the first place was a sign that he needed her firmness, needed her to use it. He’d pushed on purpose to make her retaliate and put him in his place. She’d seen far too much of his hands almost trembling and his eyes avoiding hers to overlook how out of character it was for him to challenge her authority over him after he’d willingly put her in charge of his pleasure and every part of his being. It wasn’t only his bodily autonomy he’d surrendered to her but also his heart and soul and she’d seen the want thriving in them to please her and do everything she wanted of him, to give her every last piece of himself he could find. He’d knelt for her, had put her pleasure first, had even talked to give her all the intimate information she needed to take care of him. And now he’d given her a cry for help.

“I could provide far more satisfaction if you do that yourself,” he’d said instead of tangling his hands in the purple tresses the second she’d bound him in her order. He would have to fall in line once she bound him in his own desire and hers to make it impossible for him to resist with his cock twitching at the very sight of her while his mind was overrun with the sounds of her pleasure. She had to put him under her spell to save him from being a slave to everything running loose in his head so she needed to keep hers clear as well.

Even his insubordination spoke of devotion with the strength to bring her to her knees, her mind melting into a puddle of feelings dripping over her body like the sensations of his touch he’d refused to give. He was deferent to the point of disobedience and bringing her the solution he sought from her proving in her silence that they complemented each other to the point of wholeness.

“If you insist on being the one talking, that is fine by me,” she took him aback before he settled again into not being the one on top, his head bowing slightly to concede all the power to her on their uneven playground. “I don’t need words to make you obey me and you will spill all your pleas and offerings to convince me to finally let you come after you’ve been through my moaning and writhing ecstasy.” She could be affected to the point of affecting him as she held on to the sole thought of his pleasure as everything else fell away under the touch of his skin.

Griffin pulled his hands into her hair and his fingers closed into the soft strands like they were guided by her own intention despite her not voicing any of it, the effect instantaneous on both of them. A sigh fell from her lips at her relief to have him pulling every doubt out of her head and he leaned closer to her drawn in by her claim over him. Like she’d said, she didn’t need words or a physical advantage she could never have against his developed muscles, yet he was following the pattern she’d laid out for him like he could see it in the golden shine of her irises. Taking away her coherence would take away his to leave nothing between them but sincere inarticulate noises and instinctive thrusts and pushes. He’d given her his submission and now that the only sounds around were those of her pleasure, he would feel it enveloping his being to put him in his place – under her command and in her care. The only touch in his world would be hers.


End file.
